Night Raid Legacy
by Necros underworld
Summary: Tatsumi has been doing the Assassin work for years even with Night Raid dead he carries on their legacy, but even Assassins needs rest and Tatsumi as well but soon he realizes that his help and skills are needed again. He got bored with resting for so long so why not? Tatsumi x Harem, Issei x Harem, because this is DxD
1. Chapter 1

**Necros: So in case you wondering if this is the other story of Night Raid Reborn, it isn't at all since Tatsumi is going to be the only character of Akame ga Kill that lands in the DxD Universe.**

**Alrain: Also, I'm here by the way and we decided to make this one together! And the reason, why Necros hasn't been updating, will be told at the end of the chapter so let's get this going on!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Getting to know a Legend._**

* * *

_**Kuoh Academy.**_

_'I promised myself that I didn't want to become involved with anything...yet that part of me wants to go back,' _thought Tatsumi as he was outside and lying down on the grass and enjoying the shadow from the nearby tree and looks up into the beautiful clear blue sky that had a few clouds, such a long time ago that he actually enjoyed something so simple...though when doing this there was a person always next to him joining him to look up to the beautiful sky with the shining sun.

That person was no longer alive anymore as she had died by poison and that same poison was her greatest weapon, Akame known as the red-eyed black princess of death to him as she had the grace a beauty of a princess to him. Yeah, he was one of the few to survive the war against the Empire and it hurts him to this very day he couldn't enjoy it after most of the members of Night Raid perished in their missions, the only thing he had left to remember them was the necklace of the form of the bird from their flag.

He didn't know how he ended up here but he knew it wasn't the Empire so he decided to live here for a while and rest up as years of Assassin work made him tired, he was really tired of fighting for so long and he did deserve some rest. But no the rest didn't last for long at all since there had been another conflict and that conflict had no humans but it would certainly cost a lot of lives so of course, he interfered, it gained attention and he had settled down here not wanting to ever do something like that again.

_'That is what I thought at least but now those memories make me want to continue again,' _Assassin, Hero, and many other names he was called by the Revolutionary Army did pale a bit in comparison from the names he got here.

"LIKE OUR VERY OWN HAREM!" shouted an idiotic and loud voice that made Tatsumi irritated that the peace was gone and looking from the corner of his eyes, or rather 3 idiotic voices that interrupted his napping time when he wasn't given boring lessons.

The perverted trio he learned to know about them when they entered the year in this school when it turned Co-Ed and that their reputation was clear that they come here by luck and to perv around and he was pretty much their enemy, besides Kiba they were angrier at him for being so able to get closer to the girls and even the girls in the Third-Year found him cute. He was also a bit bolder as he showed literally a few reactions when he was correcting the stances of the girls from the Kendo Club which he was part of, he merely joined because he wanted that familiar feeling of a sword in his hand and even if it was made out of bamboo it was still nice.

Reminding him of the times when he trained against Akame.

"Hell will freeze over before that will happen to any of you," muttered Tatsumi deciding not to say that out loud not wanting the shouting faces to interrupt his nap.

"Oh! I'm getting late now!" realized Motoha as he picked up his bag and at this Tatsumi opened one of his eyes and looked at the expression that was given to the other 2 fellow perverts, he wasn't liking this at all and stood up and silently followed after them without letting them notice even if he was in open field because he was using his invisibility to do it.

He knew where they would go and he would bash their heads open for that as he could tolerate perverts since he hanged out with Lubbock, he knew when to stop and would certainly not comment so openly but these 3 were real pieces of work.

Behind the changing room of the Kendo Club, the 3 perverts were lewdly commenting on how nice the bodies were of the girls from the club and Issei was mad as he wasn't getting any views of the bodies of the girls.

"Give me also a peek! I also want to see sneak a peek at those magnificent tits and legs!" growled Issei trying to pull away and all 3 of them not noticing that a certain shadow was looming over them with the person being Tatsumi having not a pleasant look on his face.

"Oh~! I will give you something to peek at that is also magnificent although you won't like it at all~!" whispered Tatsumi in a very cold tone making all 3 perverts stiffen in fear and turn around to be met with fists in their faces, screams filled the air warning the girls of the Kendo Club and pleas and screams were heard of mercy but it eventually stopped. The girls rushed out of the changing room and were met with the sight of the perverted trio with bruises all over their bodies and dirt covering small parts of their uniform, and standing above them was their senpai Tatsumi who merely looked with disdain at the perverted trio.

"No problem here girls, I already took care of them," said Tatsumi as he walked over to the Kendo Club who blushed that their senpai protected them again.

"Tatsumi-senpai, how many times do we need to thank you for saving us?" asked Murayama with a blush.

"You're always going out for our way," said Katase.

"You're my kouhai, it is my duty to protect you but your also my friends as well," waved Tatsumi off and the girls blushed when he showed his smile which he never understood why they blushed when he smiled, his smile was normal and he had managed to make even Esdeath, Mine, and Akame to blush with his smile only and even Chelsea who denied it because of her pride. "But there is still one more thing to do for you all,"

"What might that he Tatsumi-senpai?" asked one of the girls.

"Well, I did beat them up but that was only my share and you girls need to have yours as well~!" said Tatsumi a bit darkly making the girls shudder but then their eyes gleamed when he mentioned that they should beat the Perverted Trio up.

"H-Hey! He peeked too!" shouted Issei as he tried to crawl away.

"So? We wouldn't wind our senpai peeking at us!"

"He has a lot more respect then you 3!"

"And he doesn't make a lecherous comment like any of you!"

"Besides that, they change in front of me so I have seen many good parts besides their beautiful faces and their nice personalities," said Tatsumi finishing the final blow that made the Perverted Trio widen their mouths that they just change in front of him, and actually allowed him to see them naked. The girls merely blushed and gushed at him before changing their expressions at the perverted Trio who were still in shock at the revelation to even notice that they were going to get beaten up. "I'll leave it up to you all~!"

Screams filled the air again as the Perverted Trio got out of their shock when the feeling pain overtook their whole bodies.

_'Yep, drinking Esdeath's blood is certainly the reason I enjoy hearing them scream,' _thought Tatsumi with a slight sweatdrop, oh, well, he at least understood this kind of being a sadist as Issei and those other 2 whose names he didn't bother to remember. All that mattered was that he wasn't the bad kind of sadist but the good kind, and yes there are good and bad kinds of sadists.

* * *

_'Perhaps I should try to go back there, I need to get rid of this feeling and besides, I rested plenty of years here,' _he thought it would take longer to convince himself and rest to go back and work as an Assassin again, the thought and feeling of wanting to go back had only gotten stronger and even with the daily distractions of seeing the Perverted Trio getting beaten up.

Of all people he thought he needed the most rest as he had never suffered a bad life as he had thought of his former life in the village, he thought the tough life was not an enjoyable one and now it was actually a blessing to have such a life. Living inside the Empire was horror and you couldn't escape out of the Empire either because outside were countless Danger-Beasts ready to kill and eat you, and no village was safe because it would be destroyed without warning or either suffering from hunger alone.

Here in this new world, everything was handled well...except that the trust was broken sooner then he thought once a common enemy disappeared and the Revolutionary Army was still a unity as many long years having the same enemy that bored such hatred towards the Empire that they put aside their differences.

This world made many squabbles about useless things and it took sometimes many innocent lives and that perhaps they needed a great enemy like the Empire, but that was also not an option as it would bring unity but also a lot of destruction and death which didn't suit Tatsumi to ever use or cause such thing. He wasn't a general like his Boss Najenda and he found himself decent at planning, infiltration, and some other things he didn't consider himself a Jack of all Trades.

Power and strength he had plenty off as a certain trick with him fusing with Tyrant in mind, body, and soul went perfectly he found a way to be even more powerful then he could've ever dreamed off-!

Allowing his thoughts to cloud his vision Tatsumi bumped into someone and snapped him back to reality and quickly caught the person he bumped into in his arms, looking at the person he was met with beautiful amethyst shining eyes, long black hair tied in a yellow ribbon, a nice figure that many girls would envy as it had every bit of a perfectly sculptured statue except that it was made of flesh.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry Akeno-senpai, I was lost in my thought so sorry for bumping into you," apologized Tatsumi as he helped Akeno regain her balance who smiled in response.

"My, my~! Never thought you'd be the type to be lost in thought Tatsumi-kun~! Did you perhaps have some naughty thoughts~?" began Akeno teasing Tatsumi wanting to se the cute reaction, the blush came and the nervous expression on the face of Tatsumi making Akeno smile and lick her lips a little at how weak Tatsumi looked like for a second.

"I am a healthy young man so it isn't weird for me to have such thoughts," admitted Tatsumi with a blush making Akeno's smile even a bit wider.

_'She really has a nice smile...and yet it seems so pained like she is merely pretending to be like this...' _thought Tatsumi as his Assassin-training kicked a little bit in as he had seen the smile of Akeno, and as beautiful as it was it is a fake one merely pretending to be happy and hiding the pain and that wasn't a good thing.

"Is there something that you really like to see~? Tatsumi-kun~?" asked Akeno teasingly as she bowed a bit forward making her breasts jiggle trying to make him blush again.

"Yes, your smile is really beautiful," said Tatsumi refusing to be baited by the beautiful third-year girl and even if the smile was fake it was a still beautiful smile, he expected Akeno to pout but she blushed...something he didn't expect as he had thought that many boys have said that.

"I-I see, well, I should now head for my class, see you another time Tatsumi-kun~!" said Akeno walking past him although a bit faster than usual.

_'Uhm? Oops?' _thought Tatsumi as he watches the retreating form of his senpai and enters her classroom while he was left alone in the hallway as his lessons were done, he didn't have to do anything now so he was left with nothing to do but go home and make homework and then simply watch TV.

"Tatsumi-senpai!" came to the voice of Katase running towards him making him smile at the beautiful pink-haired girl. "I-I wanted to ask if you are alone...then perhaps we can walk home together," suggested the girl as she hugs his arm making him merely smile.

"I would like that being in the company of you," replied Tatsumi.

"Katase! Tatsumi-senpai!" came the voice of Murayama this time and asked the same question and lightning was sparkling between the girls as their eyes met and this was merely not a friendly battle as this was a battle of winning the heart of someone they really like. Katase reminded him slightly of Mine but there were differences and that was that Katase was far less stingy then Mine who reacted at the slightest thing that she found annoying, she could take a few teasings and blush and prided her abilities in Kendo although she didn't go far as calling herself a genius, but one of the best in the school.

Murayama was pretty much the same though she reminded him of his Boss Najenda as she had a slightly more authoritative tone in her voice, the girl knew what she wanted and wouldn't hesitate to be a bit merciless when it comes to certain people (Perverted Trio, obviously.) and she had a slight tomboyish thing about her. In a certain way, she reminds him of Mine as well but then with Sheele mixed in it.

Mine was in the past his girlfriend and it hurts him that she was dead to this very day and not was it only because she was his girlfriend because there was always that question lingering in his head, was he ever in love with her? The answer was in the very harsh truth that he wasn't and that he simply got caught up in the moment of her confession, they didn't even get along at all and the more he thought about finding a reason that he liked her only gave him cruel answers.

Not dwelling any further on the past and his former girlfriend he decided to walk with the girls giving them a slight tug making the 2 quit their staring contest with each other and follow him.

* * *

_**Abandoned Building.**_

"The weatherman said it wasn't going to rain!" complained Murayama as her clothes were soaked and Katase was the same story as the rain suddenly rained down on them with buckets and Tatsumi pulled the girls immediately to shelter to a nearby abandoned building he had found a few days ago, it was empty yet he had a feeling it wasn't but he never knew because he never went into there.

"Well, guess who is going to lose his job?" wondered Tatsumi with an innocent expression as he lightened up the mood that the weatherman was going to get fired for this mistake of his, deciding to enter the building and wait until the rain stopped and it wasn't all that bad since the girls clothing allowed him to see through the fabrics.

Even if he had seen everything he still enjoys it and he was a healthy young man like he said to Akeno, the building was abandoned and that definitely meant there wasn't anything like a heater inside and yet the girls could catch a cold so he had to make a fire for them to warm up and luckily there was plenty of twigs and leaves for him to make a fire. Gathering them up and looking at the girls who didn't pay attention be breathed a bit of fire on the thick branches and made a few noises with them, the wood burned and Tatsumi placed them down and waited until they covered most of the branches he immediately put a few twigs and leaves.

"Katase, Murayama, over here is a fire I made so you can warm up and don't get a cold," said Tatsumi waving them to come to him and the girls did and immediately and got close to the fire and it was warm but he noticed that they still shivered from their wet clothes and the fire wasn't enough, he got close to the girls and knew that it was impossible to avoid but they had to strip their clothes off but that also wasn't an option since they could get cold from the wind. "You 2 are still cold, huh?"

"Y-Yes, sorry to be a bother to you," said Katase.

"No problem, and besides we aren't even at my home so no need to apologize at all," said Tatsumi with a chuckle.

"Precisely! You are in my house so it would be rude of me not to take care of my guests~!" came a sinister feminine voice and the girls jumped up and immediately hid behind Tatsumi once they heard that the voice came from behind them and out of the shadows came a beautiful woman completely naked as her bare breasts were on display, smelling the air Tatsumi then knew what it was and as human as the woman appeared she wasn't one.

"Hmm~! Earlier when I heard someone enter my home I smelled something delectable, is it sweet or bitter? I wonder maybe both like the taste of chocolate~!" said the woman making the 2 girls blush on how she casually showed herself naked but her sentences confused them both. Tatsumi immediately stood in front of both girls as he now had trouble. "Pardon me for not introducing myself to you all, my name is the Stray Devil Viser and it is such a pleasure to meet you because you all end up getting eaten by me!"

Coming now fully out of the shadows the lower form of Viser was shown that of a monster and both girls froze in shock and to add more to their shock the lower part revealed to have a mouth as well with rows of sharp teeth, the beautiful face of Viser soon turned more like that of a monster and then rushed forward ready to eat them all 3 students whole.

Tatsumi did the same and rushed forward making the girls scream in fright that their senpai was going to sacrifice himself for them and screamed even harder when he was caught and closed into the giant mouth.

"Tatsumi-senpai!?" screamed the girls with tears in their eyes as their crush and love got devoured.

*Crack!*

The girls heard a loud crack and looked at Viser who was also confused as she didn't feel flesh and blood inside of her mouth but her mouth got opened up with ease and she tried to close it again, but the mouth went wider and wider and it revealed Tatsumi clearly alive only with some tears in his uniform. "I am not becoming your meal!"

Opening the mouth fully Tatsumi got out and jumped up and punched Viser in the face making her stumble back in shock and pain that a mere human was able to hurt her! He overpowered her making her screech in rage and aimed her breasts at him and magic circles appeared around her nipples and shot out 2 yellow beams, Tatsumi shouted at the girls to dodge and he jumped out of the way as the girls did the same and ended up melting the wall when the beams made contact.

"W-What the hell is she!?" shouted Katase.

"A stray Devil who has left and betrayed her Master for her own selfish reasons," answered Tatsumi calmly as he stood in front of the girls again, both girls looked shocked and confused that Tatsumi said she was a Stray Devil and that sentence made Viser suddenly more violent than ever and the fight had just begun. Rushing forward again she began to try and trample them and Tatsumi dodged and took the attention of Viser away from the girls. "But I have the feeling it isn't the normal case,"

"Finally! Someone who understands that those fucking Devils aren't always good! They are fucking Devils and I, of course, got fucking tricked by them and I and my friends got abused! Escaping is impossible!" shouted Viser halting her attacks as she got tired from attacking so recklessly and her eyes showing a lot of hatred but not towards Tatsumi, the girls didn't know what was happening as they had no clue what was happening. "I was living on the streets my family never cared about me until I met my friends, we were always together and when we met the Devil he offered us a home and tricked us with sweet words and in the end, all he wanted was our bodies!"

"B-But why didn't you run away earlier?" asked Murayama.

"Because of this!" shouted Viser to the girls as she gestured towards her lower body. "This is what fucking happens to reincarnated devils! Try to run away from your master then you turn into this! Disobey or kill them you turn into a horrific monster and I barely can contain myself!"

"A-And what about your friends?" asked Katase.

"Grr! My 'Master' had a few friends who immediately came by to kill me and my friends so we needed to escape! And we got separated from each other and now I can barely think straight other than eating humans!" roared Viser as it truly was consuming her but she knew this was far better than ever spending years with that Devil that tricked her and her friends! She didn't care about the humans she had killed and eaten because they were men and no different from Devils!

She wasn't lying at all as Tatsumi studied as she truly tried to resist those urges but it was consuming her and he had heard that some humans had no choice to join and some were pretty much forced, he hated the Devil Peerage System as it was anything but perfect and now Viser and her friends suffered from it. He needed to help her now and immediately jumping forward he landed behind Viser and restricted her arms from moving making her roar at this action, ready to kill Tatsumi to survive and see her friends who she considered as her sisters. "Get off me!"

"Sorry," whispered Tatsumi as electricity crackled from his body and soon covered his and Viser's whole body making her scream in pain while Tatsumi remained calm and stoic and not even hurt by the lightning, lightning still covered Viser and Tatsumi and it eventually stopped and Viser fell down unconscious.

Fate never was kind to him as this was perhaps another sign that his help was needed again because this Stray Devil was worsening the reputation of Devils, but there was another thing and that was how he was going to explain this to the girls. Turning around he saw Murayama and Katase shaking in fear of Viser and not him and he thought they would be scared of him. "I owe you 2 an explanation about what she said, but now I need to do something that will save her life before she is completely lost, will you trust me?"

"S-She is going to die if you don't do anything?" asked Katase.

Tatsumi nodded and went over to Viser who was still unconscious and kneeling beside her and looking at the middle of her chest his hand got up and began to take a different color, a black/purple flame covered his whole hand and then his hand went to her chest and entered her and covering his other hand with the flame and entered her chest as well.

_'I have to be careful now, since she hasn't died means that the piece can be removed and all it takes is some space-magic and all of that and extremely careful handling, huh, a Rook Piece,' _thought Tatsumi as he found the Evil Piece that took the shape of a tower and carefully pulled the red lightning like strings carefully off the Rook Piece and placed them back to their original place. _'Now to remove it and search for her friends after explanation,'_

One the Evil Piece has been removed the effect took place as the limbs grew shorter and the monstrous underneath began to vanish into red light particles and eventually Viser had a normal human body, although she was still naked and it allowed Tatsumi to see everything and he didn't ogle her body as most boys or men would do but checks if everything was okay with her.

"She's okay, let's get out of here and go to my home and I will explain everything there and call your parents that you will be sleeping over by one of your friends if you want to sleep over at my house, if you don't want your parents to worry then go home and I will explain everything tomorrow," said Tatsumi looking at the 2 girls who thought about it but they felt still a bit wary of Tatsumi.

He couldn't blame them for being wary of him after seeing him emit electricity even if it was lightning but he really likes them and he certainly didn't want to lose them nor erase their memories, but in the end, it was his own fault for letting his guard down and not noticing the smell earlier of a Stray Devil and he knew with the recent events that peace would not last long for people like himself.

"Tatsumi-senpai...can you explain everything today as we are staying over by you," said Katase firmly standing up and Murayama did the same making Tatsumi nod.

"Very well, also let's get her going with us," said Tatsumi pulling his blazer off and draped it over the unconscious Former Stray Devil and walked towards the exit, the rain ended the very moment she became unconscious perhaps that is a coincidence?

_'Well, I did enjoy the peace as long as it lasts but now I am certain I am becoming involved with the Supernatural again...well, I rested plenty enough and it was getting boring with school and all of it,'_ thought Tatsumi as he exited the building and walked into the direction of his home that wasn't that far away, lucky there weren't any people on the street due to the heavy rain that had taken place so he didn't have to worry.

* * *

**Necros: So I reflected back on Night Raid Reborn in the DxD World and it was a mess again and I am truly terrible at beginnings so I had Alrain to help me who is way better at doing beginnings than me who works at the spur of the moment, so I am having work this one with Alrain who has also something to say but he will do it on his own chapters.**

**Alrain: So I had to cut out a lot of things as the beginnings of the Chapter I read from the original story that he put too many subjects on the go, it was really messy like Necros said so I will be helping him since he is rather suffering from a slight case of Insomnia making him less sharp like me. We are both suffering from it and are rather lackluster into doing anything from having slept so little and the promises we make and we also soon enter college making it even harder for us, I am going to buy sleeping pills for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Necros: I'm back and let's get this going!**

**Alrain: Me as well! **

**Necros: Yeah! And all of you thank you for liking the story and I was first planning to have Tatsumi be the leader of the new Night Raid Group, but it didn't work out as I thought it would but it was still a good idea in Alrain's point of view but we decided to not do it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Explanations and Club Meetings.**_

* * *

_**Homebase.**_

When the girls had arrived at Tatsumi's house they could've never predicted that he literally summoned a magic circle with the Yin and Yang symbol underneath them and got into a place with a lot of trees and a giant building built underneath a rock, and they let out breaths of amazement but then almost collapsed and Tatsumi quickly brought them inside.

It was now the new morning and currently, both girls were taking a shower in the shower room as it was the weekend so Tatsumi had plenty of time to explain. Walking into the Kitchen they were met with the delicious smell of breakfast that Tatsumi had prepared and it looked all amazing, the boy motioned to them to eat before they ask and they did that and now they were waiting until he was done cleaning the plates.

"First of all, I want to apologize for yesterday about not warning you that the air here is quite low," said Tatsumi with a small bow of his head.

"It's fine, but can you now start explaining to us about what that woman Viser was talking about? Devils exist, how do you get reincarnated into a Devil, and how in the name of Hell did you emit electricity!" began Katase firing off question after question and Murayama merely nodded that all her friend asked was the same she wanted to ask.

"They've always existed from the very beginning but now they are changed," began Tatsumi and then told them the whole story about the 3 Main Factions, legends, myths, and all the important events that have happened which made the Factions change completely and all that was currently going on while answering the question that was asked between the explanation.

"S-So are you a Devil or something like that?" asked Murayama.

"Not a Devil, I am actually a Dragon and I was originally a human, but due to many factors it would take a long time to explain it all to you so in short, I am a Dragon," said Tatsumi showing his arm that suddenly got covered in brought white scales that resembled a gauntlet of a Dragonic fantasy armor, it startled the girls but then touched it.

"Are there any other Supernatural beings in the school?" asked Katase.

"Yes, but you should not think of them as evil as they are part of the new generation of Devils and traditions have changed a lot so don't worry about them trying to get your soul or something like that. But even the new generation of Devils aren't nearly as good as the Gremory and Sitri Family, there are some Devils that are still evil," said Tatsumi deciding to tell the 1st person that was a devil.

"Rias is a Devil!?" shouted Murayama disbelieving.

"And Sona Sitri," added Tatsumi and that got another shock out of them.

"Both the Ladies of Kuoh are Devils!?" murmured Katase still in a disbelieving tone.

"You shouldn't worry since the area or the town you live in is underneath their protection against the Supernatural meaning they don't ever intend to harm you or something," assured Tatsumi the girls. "But she could possibly go after me to add me to her peerage,"

"So she knows you are a Dragon?" asked Murayama.

The Evil Piece System was explained to them as it was a means to recover the population of Devils since Devils have literally a very low birth rate, it was kind of acceptable since they have extended life-spans, aren't bothered by normal sicknesses, and many more things that are very likeable like flight for an instance and such things.

"Well, I don't think she is completely sure of it since I am a bit different from all the other Dragons," this was so bothersome and despite that he predicted that he would be involved with the Supernatural it was still a bother to him, he had to contact Rias soon as well as Sona to make sure that he wasn't showing that he was a threat to the Gremory and Sitri Territory and having the rage of both influential families on his back was something he absolutely didn't want to.

He preferred to have them as allies instead of enemies and also that he mainly fought because he angered them and he didn't kill innocent lives even if Devils are by nature greedy and all of that corruption stuff, he didn't judge by mere rumors anymore like his former naive self and would seek out the truth and now it had a few more problems as that would not be good to his reputation which he already had a good one.

"Is there something else you would want to know?" asked Tatsumi.

"...Is that woman or reincarnated Devil Viser doing well?" asked Murayama receiving a nod.

"And do you perhaps have a Peerage?" asked Katase.

"Yes I do actually, Dragons are also having a hard time to reproduce," and there was something else to it as many male dragons have died out because of dragon-slaying weapons, getting hunted by Kingdoms for kidnapping a Princess because she either was pretty or had a nice body. Females were way smarter but still, some of them hoarded treasure and all of that but they were females and sought out for strong mates since they have their needs just like males.

Learning many things as his extended life-force allowed him to live longer and uncovered many secrets like alchemy and he had burned the part of the mention to steal another one's life-force to lengthen that of another, he knows how it works and all but would only use it in a specific situation, and he learned many other things like magic of this world and more and even tested out the Evil Pieces and it worked to reincarnate the Dragons.

"T-Then can you reincarnate us?" asked Murayama.

"What! You want to join my peerage but what for?" asked Tatsumi who honestly didn't expect this at all as they had seen the small dangers of the Supernatural, and he had explained such risks as well and many more things in hopes they wouldn't get any more involved in this.

"You said that certain Devils are still out on the loose and I don't want to get turned into a Devil, and besides that, you always look so lonely and we always feel safe with you so allow us to join you!" asked Katase.

"Please, don't mistake this as that we are only joining because we are fearful but we really like you!" said Murayama before he could reply and allowed her to continue. "When it comes to boys we have really bad luck, like exceptional bad luck and you are the first one to actually want to know us and it is neither pity we are feeling for you and I don't think we could do that either since we know nothing about your past,"

"W-We...l-love you!" shouted Katase embarrassed that she had been the one to say that.

"...Are you really okay with this, you do know that I will have to include maybe more girls in my Peerage when it comes to it and the risks," asked Tatsumi trying to make them back down and he didn't want to lose them both as the dangers that came with this, he loathed the feeling of losing someone so precious after his whole team died...no, now he more power then he could ever wish for and he had extensive knowledge that would assure their safety.

"We know and we are ready to take them on, you're our senpai and you will always look out for us and even girls like us who can defend and want to prove themselves want someone to rely on," answered Murayama.

"...Very well," Tatsumi stood up and motioned them to come over to another room and it was a Ballroom with a throne against the wall and a flag with a black raven on it spreading its wings out like a Phoenix. Pressing a secret button a scanning mechanism was shown and scanned him and was given the green light, a magic circle appeared and out of it came 2 pieces out as Tatsumi spoke quietly. "I will be reincarnating you 2 as Pawns, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, we are," said both girls.

"Then by the Name of the Tatsumi the Silver Dragon Emperor, I will hereby make you part of my Peerage and reincarnate you as Dragons and serve me and fight alongside me to those who dare to threaten us all," spoke Tatsumi and before he let go he sliced his finger and let a drop of blood on either piece and let them float into the hearts of the girls who closed their eyes accepting the transformation.

*Badump!*

"I-I do feel a bit different," muttered Katase out as she gripped her hand a little bit.

"It is because Dragons are very powerful beings so reincarnating something weak as a human would surely make you feel it, those are words of an original dragon, and currently much of your body is getting altered and changed a lot to match that of the beginners potential of a Dragon but I also gave you a blessing against something like a power that is designed to kill dragons," explained Tatsumi and added that the transformation of a Devil the person nearly doesn't feel as much as they now do.

"Well, what changes since I do know they are physically stronger from fairy tales," asked Katase.

"A greater magic potential, resistances against certain magic, greater senses, flight, adaption, magic sensor, enhanced healing factor, and maybe a bit more of an appetite but since training is going to be harsh I wouldn't get worried about that certain...one of those things you women worry about," he wasn't going to say that they would get heavier and it would be an uncomfortable thing to talk about losing weight and all.

"Even now you avoid talking about things that make girls uncomfortable," giggled Murayama.

"Another thing why the girls like you so much!" added Katase embarrassing Tatsumi a little bit.

* * *

_**Outside.**_

"This area is called the High Danger Ground as the area alone, low oxygen levels, high Danger-Beast population, many poisonous plants, deceiving areas, and way too many dangers to count. This is the perfect place for you girls to train and it isn't going to be easy since you are not even at the lowest potential of even the Earth Dragons which are the weakest dragons, but training will develop your powers and you will notice the difference," said Tatsumi showing the whole gigantic forest making the girls look in awe.

"A-Are you sure we can do it?" asked Murayama not sure of herself as she considered herself somewhere close to being a city-girl and too relaxed in her zone.

"You 2 can do it and I will be your supervisor and don't worry I am not going to let you fight monsters yet, I have trained here for many years and I know the area inside and out and we are currently in the least dangerous level," responded Tatsumi.

"What will we be doing first then?" asked Katase receiving a smile from Tatsumi.

"First, put one these tracksuits as you are going to do the most simple things that most athletes do, the basic training like running laps, push-ups, sit-ups, and all of that training but there is a slightly different change to it as you aren't going to run something like 10 laps, you will instead do 200 laps of each of this training regime," said Tatsumi showing the regime to the girls who widened their eyes.

"T-Training for Dragons is really hard!" muttered Katase.

"Don't worry, it is not as much as you think as Dragons have better physical attributes so you can begin now while I prepare your lunch and set the hot springs for you ready, and besides this training allows you to inflict even more pain on the perverted trio~!" said Tatsumi in a evil smile and both girls returned their evil smiles as well, Tatsumi gave them a light orb that would allow him to talk to them while they were going to train. "From here is the beginning and that place signals a lap done,"

As the girls went off to train Tatsumi went to check on Viser while sending out many Hawks and activated the wristband on his wrist that was connected to the magic circles placed all over the forest to check on them, it seemed they were faster but he knew that the first few laps would be easy but later on they would get more tired.

Entering the room Viser was resting he was met with the sleeping form of Viser definitely still tired as even carefully extracting the Evil Piece took its toll on a person's body, that alone was dangerous that the reincarnation system could be reversed but it was far from perfect at all as he had deduced that it would only work on people of other races that haven't died and he wasn't going to try it any time soon on people who have been reincarnated when they died.

_'I should prepare something to eat for her as she did tell that she had to survive on the streets so it must have been a long time that she had a decent meal, should I go for something light like soup or something more filling like a steak?' _wondered the Dragon as he exited the infirmary and went straight for the kitchen to prepare a meal for Viser when she would wake up.

* * *

_**Kuoh Academy.**_

It was the weekend meaning that Kuo Academy was closed off for anyone including the teachers but that wasn't completely true as the outside of the Occult Research Club that no one was inside, but inside there was light from candles lit up and both the Occult Research Club and the Student Council were in there to discuss things for the matter regarding 2 students.

Issei Hyoudou, there wasn't anything rather remarkable about him except for being such an open pervert, he was an average student, not so well liked with the girls of the school, proclaims that he would become the Harem King, and so the question comes what made him so interesting that it caught the eyes of the 2 major groups of the school. Rias has been keeping an eye on Issei for a while as his energy began spiking an often lot more and even made him call in a few sick days, he emitted the energy of a Dragon and that was what made him interesting since Dragons are powerful and she still had a place in her peerage.

Tatsumi Raid, he had shown remarkable things on school as he is well-liked for his manners, he had shown amazing skills in several sports, exceeded well in History and Geography, very liked by the girls of the school and even of the upperclassmen, and often beat up the perverted Trio for peeking on the girls of the Kendo Club.

Many reasons to keep an eye on him since he had many good things about him but also for another reason as he emitted like Issei Dragonic energy, and that energy was way smaller but more focused meaning he had been hiding that energy inside of him and knew that the 2 major groups in Kuo Academy were devils.

"Apparently Tatsumi Raid wasn't present at his home," commented Rias when Sona shared the information with her and they scanned it with magic and no one was at home, there weren't any defenses of some sort and the house was well-kept but the did some deeper research and it seems the house was used. Ranging from using the water and electricity and gas and everything was kept well and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing was hidden away and there weren't any notes of some things or photos kept.

"Issei Hyoudou was present at home and nothing seemed to happen to him, nothing out of the ordinary other than that the energy he emitted had subdued," added Sona as she looked at the 2 files of both male students and they both looked normal except that white streaks ran through Tatsumi's brown and had green eyes while Issei had brown hair and brown eyes. "So Rias, what will be our decision to see whether Tatsumi Raid is a danger to us as he seems to be aware of us from the energy he has hidden away,"

The energy inside of Dragons was almost impossible to suppress because they are literally made out of huge masses of energy which was the main reason why most dragons revert to toddler stages when exhausting too much energy, yet the energy inside of Tatsumi was nowhere near that of a Dragon making it rather hard to determine he was a Dragon and even the weakest dragons the Earth Dragons had far more then what he possessed.

Was he a Dragon or something relevant to a Dragon because they had no idea as no dragon has ever been like this not even the strongest of Dragons.

Issei wasn't a threat at all since the energy inside of him was still locked away and it was easily sensed and the energy was raw.

Tatsumi had energy and it was small for a weird reason he wasn't discovered for months and they just learned that he was a dragon, it was controlled yet so small so it was thought he was a common dragon. As both Kings talked about the possibilities and whether to determine if Tatsumi was an enemy or assassin or had bigger motives for coming to the school while one particular figure in the room hoped that it wasn't that way at all.

_'Tatsumi-senpai, are you a threat or an ally to us?' _thought Koneko who hoped that her senpai wasn't an enemy.

"Something wrong, Koneko?" asked Akeno quietly knowing that her short friend didn't like attention a lot even being the school mascot, Koneko looked at her with a sad gaze and the older girl knew what was going on. Tatsumi and Koneko were friends and even if Koneko never talked a lot she felt comfortable around the male student, the number of boys she met was mere perverts so she only trusted Tatsumi and how she came to trust him was due to her nose as she smells some things that allow her to know who is a pervert.

"Tatsumi-senpai, I hope he isn't an enemy," whispered Koneko softly back as Akeno could merely hug Koneko from behind as everyone else was too engrossed in the discussion to even see them.

Akeno herself has seen Tatsumi and found him rather cute but his eyes gave her a familiar feeling back when she was younger like he had suffered so much, she had seen the boy in the very beginning of the year when he was the 1st year as that look bothered her always as he never looked at her or Rias. Pride wasn't the thing as Akeno knew she had a killer body but it was that Tatsumi merely didn't want to get into anything big, but she has seen him smile more often as he got better and better.

She hoped the same that he wasn't an enemy at all.

* * *

_**Tatsumi's House.**_

"They are already at half of the laps they are running," commented Tatsumi while readying the plates for the girls to eat and Viser had by the time has woken up and was already eating, she had tried to attack him first but soon discovered that the strength she possessed was already gone and was shown the Evil Piece that had been used to reincarnate her.

Apparently, she didn't celebrate yet as she now tried to strangle him without any success and maybe try to get her into his peerage which was quickly thought up as Viser was really smarter despite living on the streets you needed everything to be able to live the next day, so something like this was no math to figure out some intentions of others and that Tatsumi might have sealed her powers and shown her a fake evil piece.

"So what are you going to do with me," asked Viser who was done eating her 10th plate of food confirming the dragon that she had indeed not eaten well in a long time.

"Nothing at all so you don't have to worry if you think that I am going to include you in my peerage, I may be a dragon who represents selfishness in some ways but I am nothing like them. Instead, why don't I help you find your friends if you want that but you could also refuse my help as well," replied Tatsumi as he took her plate as she gave him the signal that she was full.

"Why would you want to help me, I tried to kill you and your girlfriends not so long ago," said Viser still not trusting Tatsumi even if he was cute in her opinion and wanted to ravage him, although she has never done it to get money because she would never go so low as going into prostitution to earn money as that was too low for her.

She may have lived on the streets for a long time but she would prefer to live on the streets then to go ever to let her body get defiled by various men just for money, stealing was for her a better option than to go ever have sex with men no matter what the sum of money it was she would get it would be still refusal. That Devil was no different as he seemingly wanted to enslave her and her friends for her bodies that were really nice, having limited meals and constant training to steal made them look beautiful and hot so of course, lustful eyes would follow them and the envying ones but there was simply nothing to envy about her body that was her opinion as they can train while she merely did it to survive.

She was way smarter then too blame all Devils on this and hate them all for a single Devil, she always tried to see the bigger picture and sometimes it did work but in the cases of the Devil she kind of let it slip that he could be tricking them with some magic and he did that. But it wasn't like she knew it since he had done it in her sleep and pretty much forced her without her permission to get reincarnated, she wanted to go as quick to find her friends Aqua and Rain who were twins and she had only been a few years with them but she trusted them better than anyone else.

"Your resolve, it reminds me of those who are willing to go very far for their sake and besides...those eyes of yours told me that you don't see them as friends but more something that of family and I know how it is and I don't like seeing anyone lose friends who they view as family," answered Tatsumi back without even blinking as left Viser slightly taken aback and gaping a little bit. "Also...are you an exhibitionist because you made some changes to your clothes."

Some changes are one way to describe it as the plain black T-shirt and pants he had given had parts of them cut away as the pants pipes were cut short and the black T-shirt was now something like a V-Sweater as the V that was cut in reached to her belly button and showed a lot of her breasts, the black shirt made it also obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra but that could be counted out since Tatsumi never had any in his base in the beginning.

Viser stood up and smirked and walked over to Tatsumi and placed his hand on her right breast. "Are you saying that you don't like my breasts? I thought Dragons loved the females a lot, I know when I see a killer as I had killed my fair shares of people but also one that has good intentions," the streets teach you a lot of things and figuring out and reading someone's intention was also included.

"Of course they do, but I am different from them but not different in every way," replied Tatsumi who enjoyed the soft and firm feeling of Viser's breast and slipped his hand in her T-shirt and flicked her nipple with his thumb making her moan, years of living so long and being a dragon changes people a lot and he had been teased far more intimate that he got used to it as women in this world were searching for powerful men or mates. It was simply put in many ways and also still as instincts as strong men attract a lot of attractive women which this world is literally filled with them, but they also checked for personality and all of that as well and he had all of that.

"A-And here I thought I could make you blush~!" moaned Viser as she held onto his arm not wanting him to stop and he didn't as he pulled her on his lap and began massaging her left breast as well and tweaked her nipples occasionally making her moan harder, he stopped massaging her right breast finding that it had enough pleasure and dipped right in her short pants and made Viser gasp. "O-Oh~! D-Don't you even dare to think a-about stopping~!"

"Not at all," said Tatsumi as he now slowly licked Viser's neck and dug his fingers even deeper inside of Viser's folds. Yeah, he became very bold in the years but he still had morals and he knew a woman who wanted something by merely looking at them, stopping with licking his mouth went for her right breast and licked the nipple giving the former devil even more pleasure.

"O-Oh! F-Fucking hell!" moaned Viser who kept his head in place so he wouldn't move away. "A-Also! I-I want to join your peerage but mainly because you lick like a God and to assure the safety of m-my sisters~!"

"Of course," replied Tatsumi, as he sped up with massaging the fold of Viser and her breasts and the licking turned into sucking and eventually Viser came. Carefully putting Viser on the couch of the living room Tatsumi began to check on Katase and Murayama and saw that they were almost finished, he knew it was very soon to train them but now that they had knowledge on the Supernatural they needed it right now especially with an influential character like himself.

_'Of course, I had to interfere and now I am being sought out and I knew the peaceful days would end...but perhaps that is for the best as certain things have worried me,' _there have been certain things he had heard about certain groups and many other problems and even if he wasn't part of this world, he still felt the need to help as there were hundreds of Innocent Lives threatened even if he only protected humans other races were the same.

If the innocent are threatened then he would stick up for them no matter which race they may come from.

"Of all things first after the training I have to set contact," Rias and Sona first so they were assured that he wasn't an enemy and perhaps talk to some contacts he had made over the years, it was merely small jobs ranging from huge jobs but secretly done but it was nothing big except for assuring the safety of a race citizens. "They're done, I should get the next training sessions ready,"

* * *

**Necros: So I wanted to let you know why I made the next chapter a bit more intimate as I want to show that it is a Tatsumi just like in my other story, he had interfered with some things and had lived many years to get rid of certain habits and the instincts of his body got stronger when he fused with Tyrant. Needless to say, he lived very long in the DxD world that he got accustomed to it and knows many things and has some contacts and Alrain will explain a little bit about the powers.**

**Alrain: So the powers of Tatsumi is rather very strong, but we aren't going to make him something like Godlike but just very strong and his powers will differ from the Tatsumi from The Return of the Evolving Dragon. For those who caught the magic circle, it will be explained within time and that perhaps Tatsumi won't be the only one of his world in here. Don't misunderstand that Tatsumi is reincarnated or something as more elements are added into this.**

**The Soul Society's Dragons: It is almost done and since Necros has a bit of trouble with beginnings I will help him, it is an interesting story of how Necros decided to take it and the Dragons aren't a mistype at all. That is all I can give you but PM Necros about questions you want to ask and don't be afraid, he actually wants criticism to make his stories better in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Necros: Chapter 3! Enjoy and sorry for the long wait as I had thought that I uploaded this Chapter but now I do!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Alliances and History.**_

* * *

_**Kendo Club Dojo.**_

_'The strength of a Dragon is way too much,' _thought Katase as she looked down on her destroyed shinai as she and Murayama were sparring but used a tab bit too much strength added that the floor had some interesting cracks where they were standing and switching their footing, the girls had on;y trained for 2 days in the weekend and those were some harsh days but the meaning of Tatsumi's training was well-meant.

So much for not attracting attention because they certainly had to figure a way out avoid attracting the attention of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council, their friends around them were slightly flabbergasted at the speed they swung with the shinai's were inhumanly fast and that would spread rumors as well since Tatsumi bluntly told them that rumors spread fast around the school.

The 2 days of hard training were grueling and they had done it within a single day the exercise 14 times, the next day it was practically swinging around with weapons and fighting their senpai who was known around the school that he excelled at Kendo. He showed his true colors if that was his true colors as each of their strikes hasn't even hit him once and it did frustrate her a little bit but she knew that he was a Dragon and those are very strong, those days were not something an ordinary human could do and they would collapse but the girls didn't like a good night sleep would re-energize them and easily get them through the day.

_'Tatsumi-senpai told us he had to do a few things to make sure that Rias-sama and Sona-senpai wouldn't see us as enemies,' _thought Murayama as she put down her broken shinai and decided to rest a little bit and figure things out, she was met with the supernatural world and once you got knowledge about it it is dangerous alone to know about it since the Faction War made them a bit paranoid sometimes.

"Girls! The practice is over so let's go to the showers and-!" before Katase could finish her sentence part of the ventilation system fell down on the same spot where the cracks on the wooden floor where it startled all the girls, until it changed into expressions of rage of you know who are in there and tried to peek at the girls when they get a bit sweaty from sparring.

"Uhhh? I wasn't peeping?" defended Issei himself very weakly while the other 2 chose the option to crawl away and that was sealed as the doors closed and shinais were taken out and scream began to echo out of the Dojo making all the males shudder and stay away from it for a while, while girls merely ignored the screams knowing well who it was that was screaming.

Koneko walked past the Dojo and scoffed at the screams that were heard inside but then sighs when she looked at the dojo again, she wanted to talk to Tatsumi-senpai once the weekend was over since he wasn't found in his apartment and today he wasn't at the school since his 'mother' called to the school and said that he was sick. That was simply a weak excuse but also a confusing and good one, Dragons are known to not be affected by sicknesses except for the Dragon Flu.

Back to the topic, Koneko wanted to see her senpai and tell him that she knew everything and wanted to ask him if he was a threat and as blunt as it sounds she knew that he preferred a straight answer then an answer that wasn't properly given. She loves Rias like a big sister but even Rias had her faults and fails sometimes to mention the basic information which caused a bit of chaos and misunderstandings in the earlier years, she didn't trust Rias with giving the information and even if she wasn't used to explaining she at least would tell everything.

_'Senpai, where are you now~!' _complained Koneko imagining her senpai patting her on the head when she could resist the time to eat his bento cleanly up and sleeping on his lap...steam erupted from her head and a giant blush got on her face when she remembered that she purred like a cat when she woke up. _'Why do I remember that of all things~! Nya~!'_

* * *

Somewhere far away from the town was a rather isolated house and it wasn't that hard to not see it but when it comes to magic then it was not visible to the naked eye, currently, the owner inside was fuming after Viser and her so-called sisters left! He had completely underestimated those 3 women and thought them nothing but to be whores who would be delighted to serve him for a long time, his bad luck stabbed him as they weren't prostitutes and actually downright attacked him for turning them into Devils.

"Those humans should learn their place! Once I catch them I will fucking break them!" growled the Devil as he was already planning to search for them and it would be easy since they would turn into Stray Devils once they strayed away from him, that dumbass Devil King Ajuka Beelzebub the one who created the Evil Piece System to reincarnate any race into a Devil thought perhaps that his system was perfect.

It was not perfect at all since he kind of overlooked the thought that Devils were stronger and could use magic and forcefully turn someone into a Devil without the reincarnated having any way to escape, turning into a Stray Devil wasn't always meant that the person was bad but perhaps forced or trying to escape from the one who turned him or her into a Devil.

The good Devils didn't represent every Devil since there are plenty of evil ones left, the Devil that was currently planning to order some tools for the mind-breaking didn't notice that in another room a purple magic circle appeared with the Yin and Yang symbol and Tatsumi entered the mansion without any trouble. Turning himself invisible he walked into the room where the Devil was and tracking the Devil was way too easy for Tatsumi, he had plenty of tricks after living over 200 years and learned the magic of this world and incorporated it.

"This will do! Those bitches will never disobey me ever again!" laughed the Devil shortly before he began choking for air not and his sight got hazy and when he regained a little bit of it he saw that he fell on the ground but felt nothing, the answer was given by seeing his own body headless standing as blood spurted out of it and soon eradicated.

"Idiot, was so caught up in the thoughts that not even his senses could warn him," huffed Tatsumi as he had gotten rid of the body and went to search through the mansion and the rooms where Viser and her friends have been sleeping, it was rather big but his senses helped him to find the room where Viser and her friends slept and smelled the scent of Viser and 2 other scents he didn't recognize. "Let's do this first and erase the tracks, Shambala point 78 Release,"

"Spectator Search:Lost Evil Piece," turning his eyes green with an aiming symbol that you see in FPS Games as an iris he looked at the Evil Piece in his hand that he had extracted from Viser and he had found the rest and it seems those 3 were the only ones caught, he had scanned the all the pieces and the structure they were made off the pieces and the energy they gave off and soon trails were shown to him where the other 2 may have gone to. "Bingo! Now to see if there is anything in here that might be useful,"

Continuing to scavenge throughout the whole mansion to see if there was anything for him to take besides the Pieces that he could either return or turn it into a Dragon one but who would he entrust it with? Not thinking about it he looked further and found merely books of erotica and magazines about such things, there were a few things that interested him so he took it with him. _'Luckily that I met those people from Wukoku since I am able to construct my own weapons and I should give some to the girls,'_

Not seeing another point of staying here any longer he teleported himself out of the mansion and perhaps he would come back to use it as a safe house or either another hideout, now what he needed to do was search for the other 2 girls before Rias or Sona would terminate them or that they will lose themselves once they stay too long in their Stray Devil forms.

_'I'll have to contact him sooner then I thought,' _thought Tatsumi as he traveled through space and got back to the rented apartment and he knew he had to wait until it was night-time, daytime was basically too busy and too many people to take them down but another idea popped in his head as he could at least know where their hideout is!

He didn't bother to hide the fact that he didn't use the apartment knowing that Sona would have it checked.

* * *

_**Kuoh Academy.**_

"So he didn't arrive at school today, a rather weak excuse to hide from us," commented Rias as she walks with her peerage to the Student Council Room to talk further about the whereabouts of Tatsumi Raid, knocking on the door she got the answer to enter the room when the door was opened up by Momo, the white-haired member of Sona's Peerage.

"For the first time right on time, Rias," commented Sona making the redhead frown but her attention was soon taken away from Sona when she heard some light giggling from Akeno, a faint smile tugging on the lips of Koneko, and Kiba avoiding her gaze but his shoulders slightly shaking made it obvious. Sona had a smile on her face for second before killing it without any mercy, she coughed a little bit gaining the attention and giving the clear message that she wanted to talk.

Rias nodded and gracefully sat down on a seat on the opposite side of Sona.

"So is there anything we should know Sona," asked Rias.

"Yes, Tatsumi Raid has been reported that he was too sick to come to school and that his mother called in for that and yet there was no one at his house," said Sona informing Rias with was she was able to come up with.

"So he is hiding away from us and that is not very dragon-like, Dragons are proud creatures and would rather die than to run away from a battle especially male Dragons," Dragons are proud creatures and male are especially prideful and would truly rather die then ever run away from a fight as in their nature it is being a coward, female ones are obviously smarter and will avoid a fight that cannot win especially when it comes to Dragon Slayer Swords.

"I agree with you on that but we also can't fully confirm if he is a Dragon since they are proud yet intelligent creatures so why would a Dragon come to a school? And what worried me most is he really a Dragon since your Rook wasn't able to completely identify nor confirm if he is one," pointed Sona out and held her hand up knowing what she said that Rias took easily offense to it. "I am not doubting Toujou-san's senses, like you I look out for my peerage and want a real confirmation,"

"I see...then we should talk as soon as possible to him or either inform him indirectly with someone who he is close with," suggested Rias.

"Why not Katase and Murayama? Those 2 of the Kendo Club are the closest to Tatsumi and he seems to be romantically interested in them," suggested Yura and the remark of him being close to the 2 make Koneko clench her fist a bit harder. "And perhaps we can also get some information on him since he is practically a bit a mystery,"

Sona thought about it and then shook her head. "No, I don't want to risk is that they actually know about us or already know it and if we were to harm them in any way or push them then we would be angering a Dragon, and that is something that this town doesn't need right now,"

Angering a Dragon was one of the dumbest things you could ever do in the Supernatural World because once enraged almost nothing can stop them from going on a rampage, even if it was a common Earth Dragon then you would be still in trouble so it was basic knowledge that was very important to learn and those with Dragonic Sacred Gears were a bit of the same.

"Then our only option is to ask Katase or Murayama where Tatsumi Raid is but then we will also reveal that we have been spying on him," concluded Sona and sighed as she was actually a bit cornered since Tatsumi was rather popular with the girls word that he got sick spread out and that it was reported, so Sona couldn't actually ask where he was since that would reveal that they would be spying on him. The school had the information of where he lives but he didn't live there at all as no one was there, he had by luck no important homework so there was no reason to talk to him either about it.

And never have arrived at the home also left them clueless where he was and that he left no clues and the house was pretty much empty sans for the basic furniture and all, the fridge had no food stored in it and neither was the fridge powered on but of all things it was certainly very clean to not attract attention by chance from someone by a sneak of the window.

"This is certainly done by someone with a lot of experience so we're dealing with an expert meaning we have to be on guard and not lose it for a moment," added Tsubaki as she looked down on all the information the Student Council was able to gather, nothing about Tatsumi's past was revealed as pretty much blank and no knowledge about his previous affiliations.

Who is Tatsumi Raid?

* * *

Tatsumi had decided to wait until school was over and that there was no one besides the ORC and the Student Council to talk with and he wanted to bring Katase and Murayama to assure that they are part of his peerage and that he wants them safe, he had prepared himself as he knew he was walking dangerous territory because he was dealing with the likes of the younger sisters of 2 well-known families of the 72 Pillars.

Viser didn't want to come at first but when her sisters were involved with this she wanted to come as Tatsumi also made a promise that the alliance he was about to make was going to assure that they wouldn't be killed on spot, even if she doesn't trust Devils she wanted to find her sisters as soon as possible and also lower the chances that her sisters would get killed.

He knew that Sona would not allow him to go away by missing a day of school but he necessarily didn't need to have schooling since he had pretty much enough money to sustain himself, and he had a job as an Assassin and plenty of other jobs like a Messenger, Spy, and as a Courier since his teleportation was pretty much hard to track.

Murayama and Katase have been informed to stay longer at the school at the last moment and hide away from the teachers and they managed to do that, looking at his watch and saw that it was time to talk with them. "It is time, Shambala: Teleport Point 176,"

The magic circle with the Yin and Yang symbol appeared again and whisked Tatsumi and Viser into the school right into the Music Club room where Katase and Murayama got startled by his sudden unannounced appearance. "Shall we go?"

The girls nodded and followed Tatsumi who walked to the Student Council Room and stopped before the door and knocked on it a few times knowing that Sona wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Hello? Sona-senpai, it's Tatsumi Raid and I know you want to speak to me," no answer was given and Tatsumi knew that there were precautions taken but he really needed to do this as night time as suspicious as it sounds, knocking again on the door he was met with the doors opening and it didn't surprise him to see the ORC with Sona and her peerage. "Calm down, I came here merely to talk,"

"...Very well, please take a seat and then we can discuss things on the matter whether you aren't a threat or not," normally Sona wouldn't be so blunt with saying that she sees him as a threat but Tatsumi had always been the person that wants to know the true intention and view of others, and she was right as an understanding nod from Tatsumi was given and sat down on the seat. "Now to go straight at the question I want to confirm if you are an enemy or not,"

"Ask anything you want to know about me," replied Tatsumi making Sona push her glasses up as the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Are you a threat and why is a Dragon like you here on this school," asked Sona.

"Simple, I am merely resting here and trying to experience what it means to live peacefully again and recovering from certain wounds, the type of wounds that you don't see," replied Tatsumi answering for both questions that Sona asked.

"How can I be so sure that I or Rias feel safe with your presence here at the school, you could be an Assassin send to kill us or an enemy that holds a grudge against both our families that I guess you already know about," pointed Sona out not completely convinced by the answer given to her as Dragons are not that easy to get mental or emotional wounds.

"Well, I am a Dragon and you should know that Dragons see assassination merely something as cowardly, but even some Dragons should know not to mess with the house of Gremory and the Sitri household who are powerful families of the 72 Pillars added that both have the aid of the current Maou's," answered Tatsumi dodging the question for now as saying that he was an Assassin was not going to make it any better, Sona was in his case way better at handling the situation.

"You didn't answer my question," said Sona not missing the attempt to dodge.

"Well, I am in no way interested in killing any of you much less having the reason from my previous answer and I came here to tell you and assure you that I will in no way be a threat. That's why I want to make a Magic Contract with both you and Rias and both parties will be given to see if we can come on acceptable terms," said Tatsumi proposing the Magic Contract Ceremony which was a rather powerful one that even Dragons would have much trouble with and he got out the 2 papers and handed it to Momo who took it and gave it to Sona who in turn let it get scanned by Tsubaki, but perhaps he should've not sounded so casual about saying that he had no interest killing them since it only made them tenser.

It was a normal procedure as the paper could have certain things written on it since the paper will burn once the contract is signed and could only be broken if both parties agreed on it, it was exceptionally dangerous for that reason as well because the contract could be very much abused and ambush someone if not carefully or thoroughly checking it. Sona seemed to recognize the paper as her eyes that were already so sharp became even sharper and when the check was done with both papers.

"The real papers for the Magic Contract, how did you get your hands on this?" asked Sona a bit amazed and as faulty as the paper was in the wrong hands and good hands both could do some good or bad things with it, and Tatsumi seems like a good person to even share something this secret.

"Sorry, but that is a secret but what I can do is hand you some of these papers next time, for now, we will the contract and fill in the rights and agreements, Rias-senpai, can you come over here to do that?" asked Tatsumi as the 2 papers have been checked and the boy gave them the ink as well that was necessary for the paper, embedding his magic into it the other 2 did the same. "I also have to tell you that I can't join a peerage which is another reason for the contract, I have my own and Katase and Murayama are part of it and Viser as well,"

"I see, then let's make the contract ready for all 3 of us and keep the contracts separately," said Sona as she began to review each term that was made and check if all parties agreed on it and both began to write down. "Number 1, both parties will not harm each other but if something that makes the opposite party get harassed or threatened in any way then they are allowed to retaliate,"

"Agreed," said both Tatsumi and Rias.

"Number 2, if an opposing party is in trouble then he or she will aid the other and receive something as compensation depending on the situation,"

"Agreed,"

"Number 3, this contract is made based on mutual respect and so must all the 3 parties agree on respecting each other,"

"Agreed,"

"Number 4, should someone of the opposite party ask for something the leader must agree on it or either deny it,"

"Agreed,"

"Number 5, if someone of the 3 parties breaks the contract then he or she will suffer the consequences that I will write down,"

"Agreed,"

"Finally the consequence of breaking the contract is a Minor Headache and unable to lie to the other parties about what happened to the terms," and Sona got the same answer again and now all the members had to add their magic in the ink and soon the contract was written and it burned completely away startling some of them, this was their first time to see a magic contract and soon light glowed and everyone got a mark on their left hand.

"We can still make adjustments to it if all parties agree on it," added Tatsumi and he stayed on his seat knowing that Sona and Rias both wanted some answers and looked at them. "So you still want to ask some questions because I have a few requests for you,"

"Answers first, despite the contract we made I want to know if I can truly trust you if you aren't affiliated with some other group," said Rias talking for the Devils now.

"I am not affiliated with any group at the moment and I only hold a few contacts and nothing more...perhaps we should add that to the contract that we can't lie to each other when it comes to business?" suggested Tatsumi not wanting to lose the trust of them and neither did he want to endanger Katase, Murayama, and Viser.

The 2 Devils nodded and spoke the term and touched their left hands after they dipped the ink on the point of their fingers making the mark glow again. "Now, I have only a few contacts with some higher-ups with trading items or delivering certain things for them,"

"Now, you see that I can't lie and I can't blame you for being still vigilant of me but trust me, I have no intention of harming anyone nor am I planning something and I think you understand from my point as a King of my Peerage," said Tatsumi still feeling the tension in the air and it softened up once Tatsumi said it. "But if that's not enough then I shall reveal my identity to you if you want me to,"

"And who might you be, Tatsumi Raid?" asked Rias completely interested and Tatsumi sighed knowing that he couldn't back down anymore once he said that, he was planning it to reveal it anyways.

"I am the Silver Dragon Emperor," and gasps were heard when he said that and it made him sigh as he blamed the Devil Society for giving him that fancy nickname, it was partly his fault for interfering so many times but it was in his nature to help and the Faction War was something he couldn't ignore at the time.

"The Nobility Dragon!?" whispered Saji with wide eyes looking at the legendary figure in front of him.

"Yes, that Dragon and I now want to make my request to the both of you," said Tatsumi returning to the topic and reason why he came here as he wanted it done quick and simple. "I want to request as to leave the Stray Devils in my care,"

"Is there a reason why?" asked Rias wanting to know the reason why he was after the Stray Devils that were loose.

"Yes, there is a good reason since you should know that the Evil Piece System is not perfect," said Tatsumi and he knew he was hitting the pride of Ajuka Beelzebub and Sona and Rias didn't take it well seeing it as an insult to the Great Devil King, Rias seemed to take more offense to it then Sona who was more level-headed than the Red-Haired devil to see the bigger picture of it. "I am not insulting Beelzebub, one of my new Peerage members or my Rook Viser was a Stray Devil and those Stray Devils are her friends,"

That got the attention of both Kings and lowered their anger down and listened further to the explanation of Tatsumi.

"I respect both the Gremory and Sitri Family a lot since you are Devils who show kindness to humans and are trying to form a bridge between humanity despite the risks," said Tatsumi now going careful as he had a lot of respect to Sirzechs and Serafall, forming the bridge between humans and Devils was an incredibly risky one as Devils from the earlier times would be too prideful to even consider it. He could already see them shout that they would rather die and take the whole Devil Race down than to ever work with puny humans as they would quote it. "But you should know that unfortunately that those 2 families don't represent the good side of ALL the Devils,"

"...So I must guess that Viser here was forced into becoming a Devil or got either tricked," followed Sona up who got it fast what Tatsumi tried to imply and he nodded in the satisfaction that she understood, Rias also understood and merely smiles and prided a bit that her family was respected by one of the strongest Dragons ever and even making an alliance with him. "Well, then I can agree that I can let you handle the Stray Devils that are on the loose but make it quick as we don't want any casualties,"

"That will be done," they seemed to be aware of the possibility of Stray Devils but it seems they haven't been given the order by the Archduke to take care of it, meaning he didn't need a report knowing that he could at least trust them not to tell his identity. Even for that he needed to make an adjustment to the Magic Contract, it started simple and quick but soon turned a bit more complicated then it was needed. "Then I shall take my lead, it is the night after all,"

Exiting the Student Council Room they walked away from it and entered the Music Club Room again and teleported quickly out of there, he was aware of certain loopholes that were in the contract that both he and the other 2 could use since checking another person's magic wasn't violating any term of the contract. Besides Devils were really curious to certain Lost Magic.

* * *

**_Abandoned Warehouse._**

"You 2 should be already at home, me and Viser can handle this on our own," said Tatsumi as the girls had decided to come with them.

"No way! Since you are the King and even as powerful as you are we are part of your peerage so we need to get stronger!" said Katase in a stern tone that left no room for any more arguments.

"You told us to get stronger so we want to experience what a battle is like!" added Murayama peering over Tatsumi who shrunk a little bit and secretly blamed it on Leone for making him so relaxed.

"O-Okay, then get position ready and Viser, you said that they're twins so we can speculate that they might have the same powers making them more predictable," said Tatsumi explaining it to the girls that they didn't need to hurt them a lot and merely needed to knock them either out so no slashes were needed. "But it doesn't mean you can be careless since something can always go wrong, here are your Shinais and I put a bit of enhancement making them stronger and tougher,"

Opening the doors after the girls got their weapons ready to take down their targets and the targets had revealed themselves immediately, a beautiful light-blue haired woman who looked very innocent, Viser wanted to run to her sister Rain but knew she couldn't know that this would happen.

"WRAAAHH!" the Stray Devil named Rain turned from a beautiful woman into a horrific looking monster with red eyes like rubies and long sharp teeth and the lower body turned into that of a Spider, Rain then jumped up and launcher herself forward to the group and Katase stood her ground and raised her Shinai. Rain scoffed and planned to dodge it and strike but Murayama came from the side and smacked hard with her Shinai knocking her out.

"One down! Where is the other one-gah!" shouted Murayama as some type of acid lightly burned her arm and some of her uniforms got eaten away, it was the second Stray Devil.

"Aqua!" shouted Viser as the other woman who exactly looked like Rain was lurking over Murayama who put her Shinai into her mouth preventing her from trying to take a bite from her, Viser tackled her sister off Murayama and pinned her against the wall and kept her distance when Aqua tried to bite at her though it was with no success as the Shinai was still in her mouth. "Aqua! Remember to me, Viser!"

"GRAAHHH!" snarled Aqua showing no signs of recognizing Viser.

"Hold her like that!" ordered Tatsumi who ran over to them and placed his hand on the neck of Aqua. "Viser! Let go now! Paralyze!"

Moving away from her sister electricity formed all around Aqua's body making her screech in pain and it made her cringe to hear her in pain, letting go Aqua fell down paralyzed but wasn't unconscious and growled and stared with hate at Tatsumi. Tatsumi went to Aqua and chopped her neck knocking her completely out and placed his hand between her supple breasts and closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?" asked Viser worried what Tatsumi might be doing.

"He is checking if she isn't gone too far and if she is then the chances of her getting back are lower," answered Katase who had asked that question when she joined him in the weekend, but Viser immediately looked horrified that her sister might never come back at all and was hoping whatever Tatsumi would do next wouldn't involve killing her sister.

"Hm? She's fine, a strong will she has as she kept her hold on her sister and you," said Tatsumi reassuring Viser that her sister Aqua was okay and went over to her shedding a few tears out. "I need to start the progress, Viser I know you are worried about your sister but I need you to hold her down since this is a careful procedure, Katase and Murayama will do the same with..."

"Rain, Rain is her name," said Viser.

"Rain, I am going to extract the Evil Piece out and I have to be careful to not make any mistakes," ordered Tatsumi in a stern tone and Viser merely nodded not even reaction the stern tone as she held her sister in place. Sighing to himself Tatsumi removed his hand from Aqua's chest and his hand was then covered in red lightning crackling and slowly went in between the breasts of Aqua and dipped his hand into her chest and soon the other hand went in as well, removing the glowing piece that was held in the heart of the Stray Devil and the red threads that were attached to it. "Almost done, luckily she wasn't killed otherwise she might have stayed like this,"

"But you would use a Piece of yours right?" asked Viser.

"Of course, and now it is done," said Tatsumi retracting his hands out of the body of Aqua and revealed a Pawn Piece in his hand and the effect took immediately place as the limbs grew shorter and the spider body retracted and was gone and the body of a woman returned, nodding to himself he covered Aqua in a cloak and handed her over to Viser who hugged the woman close.

Walking over to Rain he repeated the same process all over and covered Rain in a cloak as her body returned to that of a woman. "We're done here, we should head back to base, Murayama, Katase, I will teleport you back to your rooms at home and the next day I will teach you how to draw a magic teleportation circle, so you can do it yourself,"

* * *

**Necros: So if there are any questions about Tatsumi then don't be afraid to ask through Review or PM, just to let you know this is a 200-year-old Tatsumi that is way wiser and trains more then getting stronger but also not to be reckless in certain ways. He is smarter in politics as well as many other things besides killing.**

**Tatsumi and Devils Mutual Respect: Tatsumi pretty much knows the attitude of Devils since he had met some of the old generations and the new one as well and he especially knows that the Younger Devils are more fickle and act like teenagers, he doesn't like it but he knows it can't be helped as Devils are originally like that but he will be strict about certain Devils that act too arrogant like Rias. But he does respect Devils like Grafiya and Sirzechs.**


End file.
